


Sugar

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of Glitter in the Air by Pink and I'm going to be very unhappy if I die without a lover singing or playing this song for me because it's sweet as all hell.

Mark sat in the garden, feeling the warmth from subtle sunlight wash over him, his skin basking in the sensation. The air was calm, not a breeze, not a cloud in the sky. Everything was incredibly serene.

He pulled off his glasses and set them on the backyard table. As he rubbed his face with his hands, he peeked through his fingers and watched his boyfriend in the flowerbeds, tending to the garden. Jack always said that he hated doing it-- he hated the way dirt would stick under his nails and how he would at some point end up with it in the oddest places. But, he always did it for Mark because he knew Mark loved each flower but was often too tired from work to mend to them himself. 

Mark had the day off today and offered to do it himself, but secretly he suspected that Jack had grown fond of caring for the garden. He even had the assumption that the sunflowers were his favorite because he often caught glimpses of his boyfriend admiring how tall they got when he thought Mark wasn't looking. 

Jack wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled out another weed and tossed it in the pile to clean up later. Mark sighed, letting the summer air envelop him. 

Soon enough, he felt a presence above him and when he tilted his head, he caught sight of his boyfriend smiling, his face only a few inches away. 

"You look cute out here," Mark murmured after he felt familiar lips press against his. "I like being out in the backyard. We never really do this."

"I suppose not," Jack responded as he began walking towards the sliding glass door. 

When he returned, he held two cups of steaming coffee in each hand respectively. He took his seat and handed Mark his own mug.

The two sat talking for so long that the sun had actually begun to set, warm hues taking over their small backyard. As the crisp air began to settle, Mark looked above at the cooling sky, his smile appearing. 

"What are you smiling at, you doof?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"About what?"

"About us."

A small chuckle escaped soft lips, but he didn't particularly respond verbally.

He closed his eyes and relaxed in the mood instead, his breathing measured and soft. He held Jack's hand in his lap and ran his thumb over dirty knuckles, the skin slightly rough.

"You know," Mark spoke lightly. "I'm _really_ happy."

"You already said that, so I'd sure hope so," his boyfriend responded with a lighthearted tone. The two shared a laugh and a joking glare, but when the chuckling ended, Mark looked Jack straight in the eye, their smiles small. 

It was such an intimate motion for some reason that Jack wasn't particularly sure what to do with himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Mark pulled himself out of his seat and led his boyfriend into the garden, the sounds of crickets chirping from beneath their plants. Jack hated insects entirely, but he didn't say anything this time as he kept a cautious eye on the man he loved. 

Soon enough, they stopped and Mark faced him, both of their hands intertwined. 

An audible gasp was heard as Mark dropped his grasp and lowered to one knee, pulling something out from his pocket. In a moment, a silver band revealed itself to Jack within the usual velvet box. 

With a pulse so erratic that he could practically hear it in his ears, the older of the couple smiled nervously. 

"I'm really nervous, so I am terribly sorry if this comes out as utter _shit_ , but I really love you, Sean. And I have never been so happy."

He watched as Jack's eyes began to gloss over, and Mark witheld a laugh as he saw those thick eyebrows furrow slightly knowing that his boyfriend was probably cursing at himself for getting emotional. 

"I mean, I already do wake up to you every morning, but I want to know that I _always_ can do that. I want to finally be able to say 'this is my husband, Jack,' instead of just the boyfriend title. You're just like the sugar in my coffee. You improve what was harsh, what was unbearable. You, Sean McLoughlin, might give me headaches from time to time, just like when you eat too much of it," a chuckle passed between them, "but I always come back for more because I crave you. I crave your beautiful eyes, your smile, your melodic laughter, your entire presence in my life.

"You sweeten the bitterness, and I want nothing more than to do the same for you, my sugar."

Jack flung himself to Mark's level and pressed a harsh kiss on his dry lips. Soon enough, Mark felt warmth on his flustered cheeks, tears mixing from the both of them. 

When they pulled apart, Jack slightly smirked.

"You're a cheesy motherfucker, you know that?"

But as he stuck his hand out, Mark's grin widened, his still shaking fingers sliding the silver band on his fiancé's ring finger. He caught his reflection in it, and sighed happily.

"That I am."


End file.
